The Tales of Berk
by DS Rider
Summary: My one shot stories of the people of berk, primarily AU's and other things rated T for safety


Dragon Drabble no#1

Hello there everyone DSrider here with something new and different I have decided to create a Drabble series for The Dreamworks Dragons Franchise because the Third Film just came out in the UK when I started to write this so I decided to start it up and I'm going to miss that adorable cuddly night fury … Ahem anyway this like many of my stories will be updated whenever I feel like it or when I come up with a new idea

Disclaimer: How to train your dragon is property of Dreamworks animation and Cressida Cowell

—

It was thought to be just after dawn's first light when the chieftain of New Berk Hiccup Haddock Horrendous the third was woken up not by the new sun's light in his eyes but by his face being covered in slobber. "Not right now, Bud." The sleeping Viking said before coming to his senses. He had not been woken up in such a manner for nearly a decade. His eyes wide open, he was amazed by what he saw. It was one of Toothless's children though slightly bigger then when he first saw it and it's siblings nearly a year ago.

Hiccup then shook his sleeping wife's shoulder to wake her up "Astrid wake up. You're not going to believe this."

"What is it babe?" The Valkyrie asked rubbing sleep out of her eyes before setting her eyes on the black and white baby dragon now resting on her husband's lap "Is that what I think it's is?" She asked leaning over to scratch the young dragon's head.

Does this mean what I think it means?" Astrid asked as the dragon leaned into her touch.

"I'm not sure." Hiccup said briefly mulling over the possibilities before hearing his children scream from downstairs. Both vikings flung themselves from their bed grabbing their respective weapons and the dragon hatchling as they did so. They had practically to jumped down the stairs to see.

"Toothless, Stormfly, is that you?" Hiccup asked both the night fury and the deadly Nadder looked towards their old riders and one of them squawked, the other pounced on his friend guess which one did which.

"I'm happy to see you too bud, how's the tail holding up." Hiccup tried to say as the black dragon kept trying to cover him with more dragon slobber. As this was happening Astrid was reuniting with her dragon.

"How've you been girl." Astrid said as Stormfly rubbed her head against Astrid's face. "Yeah I've missed you too." Astrid said before sniggering at her husband who was now fighting off slobber attacks from four dragons.

"Astrid, help me please." Hiccup almost begged trying to keep dragon slobber off his face and out of his eyes. A sudden growl suddenly attracted the "attacking dragons" attention ending the slobber fest. There stood the light fury looking exasperated at her mate and her children's antics

Hiccup ungainly rolled himself out from underneath the furys and slowly made his way over to pearl scaled dragon …

Before his prosthetic was wrapped around a chair leg and he fell over, the light fury quickly evading the rolling Viking, and his prosthetic leg had been pulled from his leg.

Astrid merely rolled her eyes and shook her head at the sight. "I'm beginning to think your clumsiness only increases because of dragons because that's the first time you done that in years." Astrid said fondly.

"I'm starting to think that as well." Hiccup said dryly sitting up and grabbing his prosthetic and re-attaching it to his leg. Hiccup stood up and carefully moved towards the Light fury, his arm outstretched and his eyes closed waiting until the white scaled dragon leaned her head into Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup opened his eyes and brought up his other arm to scratch the side of the Light fury's face. "Have you been keeping Toothless out of trouble for me, girl." Hiccup said leaving toothless to grumble in the corner as if to say 'I was the one trying to keep you out of trouble not the other way around'.

"It was the other way around, the amount of times Toothless has had to rescue you is ridiculous." Astrid interjected.

"Oh really name one?" Hiccup said pulling away from the shining dragon and crossing his arms as he half heartedly glared at his wife.

"Let's see, when you tested your flight suit for the first time, basically anything that involves you getting out numbered. Any time you use your flight suit actually."

"I get the point, Astrid. And the children probably get the point as well. Hiccup interrupted Astrid but before he could continue there was a knock at the door. All three adult dragons took defensive postures, their hackles open and wide, their wings raised and the eyes narrowed.

Hiccup raised his arm to pacify the dragons. "It's okay I'll check who it is, and why they are knocking on the door this early in the morning. Hiccup said as he opened the door to reveal Snotlout.

"Chief, your not going to believe this the dragons are back. All of them." Snotlout almost yelled at his cousin. Who's eyes widened for 5th time this morning.

"Give me ten minutes." Hiccup said as he closed the door turning around to face his family. "How did the dragons even get back here?" Hiccup asked his hand stroking his chin as he leaned against the closed door.

When the Chief and his family dragons included were ready they left the large wooden house and they were surprised by the sight before them, a sight they had not seen in a decade. The entire village was covered in dragons. Dragons and riders reuniting, old bonds repaired and reforged.

Suddenly Hiccup was tackled to the floor by a certain deranged individual shouting "Brother!"

"Dagur? What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked picking Dagur off of him so he could stand up and get his breathe back.

"No idea, last thing we can remember was that we were on caldera cay and Heather was visiting. We passed out after a dinner feast. Then next thing we know we woke up here in that house over there." Dagur finished pointing over to a rather grand house befitting Dagur and Mala's statuses as chieftains.

Hiccup then took the time to look around the village, while it's layout was quite similar to New Berk's it was quite different with more houses and facilities meant for dragons including stables, bathing and even a Dragon Training ring could be vaguely seen through the gaps between the houses and the trees.

But then Hiccup looked to the sky it was no longer blue with white and/or grey clouds, it was pink with streaks of yellows and greens and orange with blue clouds. "Where are we."

But before Hiccup could say anymore Dagur discovered the Night Lights. "Oh my Thor, are those baby multicolour Night Fury's?"

"Oh no." Hiccup sighed before dropping his shoulders and turning to face Dagur. "You can't have one, Dagur on the facts that they are babies, they are Toothless's hatchlings and I don't think their mother would let us live if you tried." Hiccup said gesturing to the white dragon whose eyes were narrowed at Dagur going near her children.

After pacifying the Light fury and thus saving Dagur's life, Hiccup and co walked around the village to find any clues about where they were and who brought them here. Until they came across a figure in a brown hooded cloak with an metal mask hiding his face.

"Who are you? Did you bring us here?" Hiccup demanded of the stranger. Who merely bent down to scratch the face of a gronckle. As the assorted Viking started to draw their weapons. The stranger spoke up.

"Steady your hands and and flames. I did not bring you here to harm you, chief Hiccup fellow sibling of dragons." The figure said still merely stroking the dragon's head.

"Why did you bring us here?" Astrid spoke up tightening her grip on her axe.

"I brought you here, because the dream we share, Hiccup Haddock Horrendous the third, A world were dragons and humans can get along will never be possible at least not after we are long dead and buried and humanity has grown beyond cruelty and malice. The figure said touching his head to the gronckle's own.

"Where is this." Hiccup asked.

"A world far beyond the gaze of Heimdall and the nine realms. If we did not use dragons as weapons for war there would still be some who would hunt them for sport. And I could not bare to see that. Not to these magnificent creatures. So I gathered most of the people who would and could live among them in peace. The figure explained now turning to face them.

But you managed to bring the dragons here why?" Fishlegs asked.

Your hearts do not just belong with families but the dragons you rode as well, so I brought them here as well." The figure explained.

"What do you expect us to do now?" Mala asked from near the rear of the group.

This world is your own explore, discover, do as you will just live, live your lives with your winged friends. Just live."

"That's it you just drop us here and expect us to survive in a land we know nothing about with little to no resources." Hiccup demanded.

"This is not the last you shall see of me I shall return in two months time with supplies and materials. You may be Vikings but I doubt you could survive without crops and the tools to tend to them. Though I do think your smart enough to fabricate the tools necessary. The figure said.

The figure then turned away to walk into the forest. "What's your name?" Astrid asked as the figure turned to face the now assembled villagers.

"One day I shall tell you my lady, but now is not that day. Be well and for god's sake don't let the thornston twins destroy this place." The figure said as walked into the forest before disappearing is a haze of white and golden light.

"What just happened?" Snotlout asked as the gathered villagers looked to each other and asked the same question.

"No idea, Snotlout, no idea." Hiccup admitted still staring at where the figure was and wondering how he disappeared.

"So what do we do now?" Astrid asked Hiccup knowing exactly what he was going to do.

—

The water of the ocean shook with the speed of the dragon that burst above it before pulling up sharply. It was as it always should be a Viking and his night fury soaring through the heavens. Last time they flew together it was with their families now it was just them.

Hiccup and Toothless two halves now whole once again.

The relocated Viking tribes and Dragons thrived on this new world, one without war and dragon hunters although there were arguments, trade disputes, the odd lover's quarrel. This was a world where only Viking and their dragons dwelled. But for now like how it started so many years ago it was just a boy and his dragon soaring through the skies.

—

How did you like this, I have a few more ideas after this. Please review no slaked please, favourite and share it if you liked it

Next Drabble will be inspired by a few other stories. But mixed together. Anyway thank you for reading have a pleasant day/evening


End file.
